¿Y si?
by Deikan
Summary: Un experimento de Kakashi hará que Deidara e Itachi comiencen una extraña relación por carta. Sin embargo, ¿una simple carta es suficiente para expresarte cuando descubres tus propios sentimientos? Reto ItaDei: Celebremos este día. (12/marzo/2013).


**¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí estamos con un nuevo fic perteneciente a un nuevo reto ItaDei creado por Derama17 (cómo me gustan los retos de estos dos muchachos tan sexys y geniales *¬* La verdad es que la historia está un poco cogida con pinzas, pero bueno. No se me ocurrió nada mejor y, aún así, creo que casa bien con el reto :P Aviso de que hay algunas partes en las que se narra la acción como si fuese un flashback. Sin embargo, al contarlo de seguido, no he visto necesario poner las palabras "Flashback". En cualquier caso, espero que no os resulte complicada la lectura y que se entienda bien n.n**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-Titulo: **¿Y si...?**  
-Día: **Día Mundial del Correo.**  
-Autor del fic: **Deikan.**  
-Autor del manga: **Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**¿Y si...?  
**

- Entonces nos vemos mañana.

- Sí. ¡Hasta mañana, uhn! –se despidió.

Deidara dio media vuelta y enfiló la calle rumbo a su casa. Ese día estaba especialmente emocionado. Antes de salir hacia la universidad había abierto el buzón de su domicilio, encontrándose con un pequeño sobre blanco a su nombre. Había recibido su carta semanal. Por ello, se había mostrado más impaciente en la despedida con su amigo Sasori. Tenía ganas de regresar a la privacidad de su habitación para poder leerla sin interrupciones.

Todo comenzó cuando el joven se encontraba en el instituto de Konoha. Kakashi-sensei, su profesor de lengua y literatura, les había impuesto como tarea escribir en una hoja un ofrecimiento de amistad. Aunque al principio sus alumnos se mostraron contrariados, el hombre explicó que ese era uno de las actividades que el centro había propuesto para conmemorar y celebrar el Día Mundial del Correo. Al parecer, consideraban esa celebración una gran oportunidad para retomar una tradición milenaria que se había ido perdiendo con el paso de los años por culpa de las nuevas tecnologías e Internet. Así, podrían hacer un nuevo amigo o amiga al tiempo que ejercitaban su gramática y ortografía.

A sus doce años, Deidara se esforzó por escribir una carta común. A fin de cuentas, ese proyecto, al igual que muchos otros, quedarían en el olvido en poco tiempo. Y ni siquiera sabía con certeza quién recibiría su escrito. Según Kakashi-sensei, serían los profesores los que se encargarían de distribuir las cartas entre los alumnos del centro, y serían los propios destinatarios quienes decidiesen si comenzar esa conexión o no. Así pues, ¿qué podía contarle a un extraño? Sin mucha convicción cogió un folio, un bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir.

En esos momentos, siete años después, aún recordaba aquella fría mañana de octubre con claridad. Todos los alumnos entregaron sus postales el día indicado por Kakashi-sensei. Este las recogió y, con una sonrisa, aseguró que las entregaría a la persona correcta. Ninguno le creyó, por lo que no tardaron en reanudar sus lecciones de literatura.

Sin embargo, Deidara se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando, días más tarde de esa misma semana, su maestro más peculiar le entregaba un sobre blanco perfectamente cerrado en el que se podía leer su nombre escrito con una hermosa caligrafía.

- Parece ser que el destinatario de tu carta ha decidido responderte –dijo el hombre con una amplia sonrisa.

El rubio tomó el sobre y lo abrió.

_Hola Deidara._

_Kakashi-sensei me entregó tu carta el pasado martes. Dijo que se trataba de un ejercicio que os han aconsejado realizar a los estudiantes de cursos inferiores. Al parecer forma parte de un proyecto educativo, aunque creo que el maestro Kakashi tiene otra idea en mente…_

_En cualquier caso, tu escrito me pareció muy interesante. He de reconocer que me sorprendió tu sinceridad. Creo que es por eso que me decidí a responderte. Quizás esta idea de las cartas resulte útil después de todo. Supongo que habrá que intentarlo para poder sacar conclusiones._

_Por cierto, me llamo Itachi y soy estudiante de uno de los cursos superiores del instituto Konoha._

_Saludos. _

_I.U._

Deidara levantó la cara del papel con el rostro pálido.

- ¿Uchiha? –preguntó con tono agudo.

- ¿Sorprendido? –respondió a su vez Kakashi sin evitar su satisfacción ante la cara de desconcierto del muchacho.

El rubio no contestó. Su reacción se asociaba más con la desilusión que con la sorpresa. Ya había oído hablar de ese chico. Itachi Uchiha, el estudiante con mejores notas de todo el centro. Querido y respetado por los profesores; admirado por sus compañeros masculinos; deseado por sus compañeras femeninas. Y, según se rumoreaba, él parecía hacer caso omiso a todo ello y se limitaba a seguir con su vida estudiantil sin modificarla ni un ápice. Todos achacaban su comportamiento a su responsabilidad. No obstante, cuando Deidara escuchó su historia se planteó la idea de que ese chico era un completo idiota que se estaba perdiendo lo mejor de la vida en pro de sobresalir en sus estudios. ¿Por qué le había tocado cartearse con él? El mayor pareció leer la duda en su rostro.

- Quizás esta sea una buena oportunidad para dejar de lado los prejuicios y pasar a conocer a las personas de verdad, ¿no te parece?

Deidara le miró en silencio. Necesitaba pensar.

Se tiró en la cama de cualquier manera y abrió el sobre. Estaba deseoso de leer esa nueva carta escrita con la exquisita caligrafía del moreno.

Tal y como era de esperar, Deidara acabó cediendo a las expectativas de su profesor. Así, los dos jóvenes comenzaron una comunicación secreta a ojos ajenos. Con el tiempo, los muchachos comenzaron a confiar el uno en el otro. En el instituto se habían visto varias veces, tanto en los pasillos como en el comedor. Pero todo cuanto habían hecho había sido cruzar sus miradas, en completo silencio, observándose ávidamente para, a continuación, seguir sus respectivos caminos. Sin embargo, a pesar de no hablar entre ellos, los dos conocían los secretos que guardaban con más celo. A través de sus cartas se sinceraban en temas tan diversos como los estudios, su relación con sus familias o sus inquietudes sentimentales. En esos escasos trozos de papel se expresaban con total seguridad, confiando plenamente en que sus palabras quedaban a buen recaudo en la mente del otro, algo que les había ayudado en más de una ocasión a seguir adelante a pesar de la presión o el agobio de sus vidas.

El chico estiró el folio, fijándose rápidamente en el título que daba inicio al escrito. _"¿Y si…?_". Se sorprendió ante esa pregunta tan abierta. Sin perder más tiempo se dispuso a leer el resto del contenido.

_¿Y si…?_

_No sé si te has dado cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, Deidara. En estos años en que nos hemos estado escribiendo nos han pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas. Hemos elegido qué caminos seguir en nuestras vidas. Sin darnos cuenta, hemos madurado. Y, sin embargo, llevo tiempo pensando y haciéndome numerosas preguntas que empiezan de la misma manera: ¿y si…?_

_¿Y si, a pesar de mis elecciones, estuviese convencido de que me falta algo?_

_¿Y si supiese lo que es ese algo, pero no me atreviese tan siquiera a plantearme abiertamente el tenerlo?_

_¿Y si ya no fuese capaz de expresar lo que siento simplemente con palabras?_

_¿Y si estas cartas que te escribo no fuesen suficientes para mí?_

_Pero siempre acabo con una duda que aflora en mi mente, cortando todos mis pensamientos. ¿Y si te digo lo que realmente siento y te asustas, decidiendo alejarte de mí? Suena egoísta, pero no puedo permitir que eso ocurra. Me he acostumbrado demasiado a tu sinceridad, a tu manera de expresarte, a tu forma de ser, como para perder la sensación que me embarga cada vez que recibo correo de tu parte. Pero, por otro lado… no quiero vivir por más tiempo con la duda._

Deidara parpadeó, conteniendo el aliento. ¿Qué le ocurría a Itachi? Se hacía una idea de por lo que podría estar pasando, sin embargo… No se atrevía a creerlo. ¿Acaso el Uchiha sentía algo por él? Era absurdo. Era ilógico. Era irracional. No podía ser que estuviese sufriendo el mismo proceso que él mismo había atravesado meses atrás y que había mantenido en silencio, sin informar al otro a través de sus cartas.

_Supongo que a estas alturas ya sabrás de lo que hablo. Sabrás lo que me ocurre. Podría empezar esta carta de nuevo, eliminar estas palabras y hacer como si nunca las hubiese escrito. Pero, ¿de qué serviría? Sé que antes o después acabaría confesándolo todo. Y para mí no tiene sentido seguir ocultando lo que siento por más tiempo._

_Creo que me he enamorado de ti, Deidara. No entiendo cómo ha podido pasar, ni cuándo. Sólo sé que espero con demasiada ansiedad tus cartas. Que cuento los días hasta que me llega un nuevo sobre. Que releo cada uno de tus escritos con demasiado interés. También sé que en la vida sería capaz de decirte en persona todo lo que estoy escribiendo aquí. Sin embargo, las palabras me dan un falso anonimato –puesto que sabes quién soy- que me da fuerzas para sincerarme._

_Ahora que ya lo sabes, eres libre de elegir lo que quieres hacer. Puedes cortar esta relación postal si crees que es lo mejor. No preguntaré por tus motivos. Simplemente lo aceptaré. Pero, si estás dispuesto a continuar… _

_No esperaré una respuesta escrita por tu parte. Para mí eso ya no es suficiente. Necesito verte en persona. Si estás de acuerdo en continuar con esto –aunque no en un sentido estrictamente romántico-, te espero en el parque de las afueras el próximo martes día doce a las 3 de la tarde, justo cuando salgas de la universidad. Me gustaría escuchar de tus propios labios lo que tengas que decirme. Si no vienes, entenderé el mensaje._

_I.U._

**IxD**

Itachi esperaba sentado en uno de los bancos del parque. Inconscientemente, movía sus piernas, dando suaves golpecitos con los talones sobre la tierra. No dejaba de pensar si se habría confundido con su iniciativa, aunque ya era tarde para echarse atrás. Miró el reloj con impaciencia. Ya eran las tres en punto.

Se ciñó la bufanda al cuello mientras se disponía a continuar esperando unos minutos más. A pesar del frío que azotaba la zona en ese día de marzo, se negaba a marcharse. Algo en su interior le instaba a permanecer allí, a la intemperie, a la espera. Los minutos pasaron sin novedad. A las tres y cuarto, el chico pensó que ya era demasiado. Había dado tiempo de sobra a Deidara para que hiciese acto de presencia y no lo había hecho. No quería admitirlo, pero lo cierto era que se sentía un poco defraudado.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a marcharse del lugar cuando un grito a sus espaldas llamó su atención. Acababan de gritar su nombre. Sorprendido, se giró, descubriendo a un joven que corría hacia él. Sus largos cabellos rubios se agitaban a su espalda. El chico volvió a gritar su nombre, sabiendo que había captado su atención. En unos segundos llegó hasta él, colocándose a su lado. Se dobló, respirando con agitación y emitiendo volutas de humo que salían suavemente de su boca. Itachi pudo comprobar que sus mejillas estaban rojas por el esfuerzo. Cuando se hubo recuperado un poco, se irguió para encarar al moreno.

- Perdona… por… el retraso –jadeó-. El profesor de… historia del arte… se ha enrollado… en los últimos minutos… Creí que no llegaba.

El Uchiha se quedó sorprendido. Aún con voz ahogada, su tono era muy dulce y aterciopelado. Aunque le había escuchado hablar en el instituto, suponía que al pasar la pubertad su voz habría cambiado. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser más varonil, conservaba un toque infantil en ella.

- Tranquilo –dijo con calma-. Estaba a punto de irme cuando te he oído gritar mi nombre.

- Uf –dijo con algo más de sosiego-. Entonces te he cogido por los pelos.

Sonrió. Itachi sintió que algo en su interior estallaba. ¿Felicidad?¿Nervios?¿Emoción? Ni siquiera sabía ponerle nombre a lo que le ocurría, pero no tenía dudas de que le gustaba. Comprobó con satisfacción que el joven había crecido de manera saludable. Llevaba un vaquero azul desgastado que conjuntaba con unas deportivas negras y amarillas. Un plumas de color azul oscuro le protegía del frío. En cuanto a su rostro, aún mantenía el mentón redondo característico de los rostros juveniles. Sus ojos eran más grandes y brillantes de lo que recordaba, detalle que apreció con agrado. En cuanto a su cabello, caía como una vistosa cascada por su espalda, manteniendo un mechón elevado sobre su cabeza mientras otro caía grácilmente sobre su rostro, tapándole este parcialmente de vez en cuando con los soplos de aire.

Por su parte, Deidara dedicó unos segundos a estudiar al otro. Vestía unos vaqueros negros que estilizaban sus piernas, alargándolas. El abrigo largo de antelina y del mismo color perfilaba un cuerpo fino pero musculoso. Enmarcado por una oscura bufanda, su rostro se mostraba serio pero tranquilo. Reconoció inmediatamente el brillo inteligente de sus profundos ojos negros, al igual que el largo cabello que caía a su espalda recogido en una coleta. Observó de pasada sus labios, más blancos de lo normal a causa del frío, pero visiblemente carnosos y apetecibles. El rubio tragó saliva. Se parecía demasiado al chico que había conocido en el instituto. Al mismo chico que se había imaginado varias veces en la soledad de su habitación.

- Creí que ya no vendrías –dijo el mayor tras varios segundos en silencio.

El rubio frunció el ceño, haciendo una divertida mueca con la boca.

- ¿En serio? –preguntó con sorpresa-. Entonces no me conoces tan bien como creía, uhn! –volvió a sonreír-.

- Tenía mis motivos para desconfiar –confesó con seriedad-. Sabes perfectamente el significado de lo que te pedía, de este encuentro.

Deidara no contestó. En los minutos siguientes se quedaron en el sitio, analizándose con la mirada. El aire frío de invierno chocaba contra sus rostros, despejándoles. Se lo estaban tomando con mucha calma. Un paso en falso podría destruir años de confianza y confidencias, los dos lo sabían. Por ello, eran conscientes de que toda precaución era poca si pretendían mantener intacta su relación después de ese encuentro. "¿Pero qué se supone que temo?" pensó el rubio en un momento de lucidez. "Se supone que sabemos a lo que hemos venido. He aceptado su invitación. Así que…"

- Qué demonios –dijo con voz seria y decidida.

En tres pasos se colocó delante de Itachi. Agarró su rostro entre sus frías manos, se puso de puntillas para salvar la diferencia de estaturas y le plantó un beso en los labios. El moreno estaba tan sorprendido por sus actos que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de cerrar los ojos. Notaba la presión de los labios del otro sobre los suyos propios, pero era incapaz de reaccionar o responder. Se limitó a quedarse allí parado, sintiendo la calidez de los labios de Deidara en su rostro. Tras varios segundos, el chico se separó de él, dejando que una fría corriente de aire les separase.

- No tengo miedo, ¿vale? –aseguró el menor con voz y mirada decididas-. Sé a qué he venido hoy. Sé lo que quiero –inspiró con fuerza, sintiendo cómo sus pulmones se helaban-. Te quiero a ti, Itachi Uchiha. Y no voy a quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras te veo alejarte de mí, uhn!

- ¿Eso quiere decir…? –comenzó, cauto.

- Quiere decir que estoy dispuesto a intentarlo –le cortó con seguridad en sí mismo-. Nos conocemos mejor que muchas parejas de enamorados. Ya hemos superado las barreras de los secretos gracias a nuestras cartas. Sabemos perfectamente cómo piensa el otro, cómo actúa… y ahora también cómo y lo que siente. Así que, ¿de qué tenemos que preocuparnos?

- ¿Y si sale mal? –se aventuró el Uchiha.

Deidara frunció el ceño. Acercó su rostro al de Itachi.

- Yo pienso entregarme al ciento diez por cien para que esta relación salga bien –dijo con seriedad- Y te aseguro que no soy de los que comienza algo si cree que lo abandonará a la mitad, uhn!

Itachi le observó en silencio, midiendo sus palabras. Finalmente cedió. Una fina sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

- Sabes que opino igual que tú –dijo al tiempo que le tomaba de las manos con algo de inseguridad-. No quiero darme por vencido antes de intentarlo. Yo no soy así.

- No –coincidió el rubio con una sonrisa-. Puede que seas un empollón sin remedio y un romántico que se esconde tras una fachada de seriedad, pero no eres un cobarde, uhn!

El mayor disfrutó con la espontaneidad de su compañero. Movido por su instinto, se inclinó suavemente y atrapó los labios del rubio. Era el turno de que él sorprendiese a Deidara. El Uchiha rodeó su cintura firmemente, acercándole a él. El ojiazul respondió al instante, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. Sin darse apenas cuentas, los dos se encontraron bebiendo de ese beso con ansia, completamente sedientos y necesitados de ese contacto.

Cuando se separaron, Itachi apoyó su frente sobre la de Deidara. Le gustaba sentir en el rostro el calor que emanaba de la boca del chico a causa de su rápida respiración.

- ¿Crees que Kakashi-sensei se imaginaba algo así cuando nos unió con aquella carta? –preguntó el menor con curiosidad.

Lo cierto era que el Uchiha llevaba tiempo haciéndose la misma pregunta. Cuando le entregó el sobre de Deidara, supuso que se escondía alguna intención oculta tras ese gesto, aunque no pudo confirmarlo. Ahora, siete años después, seguía preguntándose si el maestro de instituto había previsto algo así o simplemente había sido una jugada del destino. Se encogió de hombros.

- No tengo la menor idea –indicó-. Cuando se habla de ese pervertido todo es posible.

Deidara rió.

- Quizás podríamos hacerle una visita en el instituto algún día de estos –dijo-. Así salimos de dudas.

- Es una opción.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos, visiblemente felices. Estaban convencidos de que habían acertado al arriesgarse a dar el paso de estar juntos, aunque aún era pronto para asegurarlo con certeza. El Uchiha se inclinó para darle un nuevo beso en los labios cuando el ruido de las tripas de Deidara le detuvo.

- Será mejor que vayamos a comer.

- Sí, por favor –dijo el menor con una sonrisa-. ¡Me muero de hambre, uhn!

Los dos chicos arrancaron a andar en dirección a la salida más cercana, aún con una de sus manos unida a la del otro, al tiempo que Deidara comenzaba a narrar con entusiasmo su día en la facultad.

**IxD**

Mientras, en el instituto Konoha …

Kakashi leía entretenido la nueva novela de la saga "Paraíso Erótico" mientras sus alumnos respondían totalmente concentrados las preguntas de su examen. Estaba a punto de comenzar el capítulo en el que los protagonistas se demuestran de manera abierta y fogosa sus sentimientos cuando un poderoso picor de nariz le hizo estornudar. "Vaya", pensó mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo desechable, "o he cogido un buen resfriado" conjeturó "o alguien debe de estar acordándose de mí".

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué tal? A lo mejor hay alguna expresión que he incluido y que no se entiende bien por pertenecer al lenguaje cotidiano de España. Si alguien tiene dudas sobre algo, que no dude en preguntarme y se lo explico n.n**

**En cuanto al final... ¿Kakashi sabía que eso iba a ocurrir? Es un misterio. Pero lo que sí puedo decir es que en Japón es tradición decir que, cuando estornudas sin motivo aparente, es porque alguien se está acordando de ti. En España se dice que cuando te pitan los oídos es por ese mismo motivo (cada país tiene sus cosas).**

**Pues esto ha sido todo por el momento. Nos vemos en el próximo reto o, simplemente, por FanFiction.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
